(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wire antennas, and more particularly to a wire antenna designed for surface deployment and having a variable inductance capability.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In remote and/or harsh environments (e.g., polar regions, deserts, etc.) communications antennas are ideally installed in such a fashion that their structural integrity will be maintained for a long period of time. In addition, the antenna in its installed configuration must provide communication over a bandwidth of interest. Finally, the installation environment may affect the antenna's response characteristics such that the antenna must be tuned once it is installed. Naturally, it is desirable to satisfy all of these criteria with a simple, low cost design using only passive (i.e., no power required) components.